Various kinds of systems that control the environment of an area such as a building by using a facility appliance such as air-conditioning equipment are proposed or practically used.
For example, the following system is proposed as a first related technique relating to the present invention (see Patent Document 1, for example). The system has: an energy adding means for calculating energy used by a used in an area; a comfort level analyzing means for analyzing the comfort level and activity level of the user; and a productivity analyzing means for analyzing the productivity of the user on the basis of the calculated energy and the analyzed comfort level and activity level of the user. The productivity analyzing means controls consumed energy of used equipment such as air-conditioning equipment so as to make the productivity as large as possible with respect to a target energy in the area. According to the first related technique, information including a key input speed of an information processing device used by the user in the area, the frequency of input of Delete key and Back Space key, which represent a failure of input, and the kind of a running application is set as the index of the productivity.
Further, the following system is proposed as a second related technique relating to the present invention (see Patent Document 2, for example). The system distinguishes the use of an area (work, reception, meeting, and the like) and, referring to a use-based control definition table in which the use of the area and the content of control (the criterion values of a cooling temperature and a heating temperature) corresponding to the use are defined, controls the environment of the area.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-211722
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Publication No. 5171885
In the first related technique, information such as a key input speed of an information processing device used by a user in an area, the frequency of input of Delete key and Back Space key representing a failure of input and the kind of a running application is set as the index of the productivity, and the environment of the area is controlled so that the productivity becomes as large as possible. However, there are many kinds of works performed in an area, so that the index of the productivity generally varies when a work performed in an area varies. Meanwhile, in the first related technique, a predetermined productivity index is steadily used regardless of a work performed in an area. Therefore, it is difficult to control the environment of an area so as to encourage a work performed in the area.
On the other hand, in the second related technique, the environment is controlled in accordance with the use of an area, so that it is possible to control the environment in accordance with a work performed in the area. However, it is usually difficult to steadily determine in advance an appropriate environment to encourage a work performed in an area for a certain use. Moreover, the appropriate environment may be unsteady and change. Therefore, with environment control according to a control content previously defined in accordance with the use of an area, it is difficult to control the environment of the area so as to encourage a work performed in the area.